Cake
by Noodledonny
Summary: Matsune has a crush on L, but he never pays attention to her. However, a little pity cake goes a long way, and it leads to a deal between the two of them... contains OCs. Oneshot.


Cake

Matsune Dokusha had a crush.

This crush was on a certain black-haired colleague who she worked with—or really, worked for, which was how she put it. He sat in an odd hunched position, loved sweets, and always looked somewhat tired. She didn't really know his actual name, unless he had extremely odd parents who saw it fit to name their child L.

But still, Matsune was hopelessly and foolishly in love.

"Um, L-kun? Are you at all interested in, um, going on a date with me?" she would always ask after everyone else had gone home.

"Hm?" he would always reply, at the computer, researching or observing or whatever he did. "Oh, no, not at all."

Matsune would always walk away dejectedly.

She had a friend there, Tori, who would always comfort her after she got rejected yet again. Matsune tried her best not to lose hope.

"It's okay," she'd reassure herself. "I'm sure I'm winning him over… slowly, but surely… okay, very slowly, but I'm sure I'll get to him sooner or later."

She'd come to work with a smile on her face, ready to continue her (admittedly futile) attempt at winning L's heart. Each day ended in failure and Pity Cake (which she made herself, as Tori was a horrible cook and no one else really cared about her love problems). One day, when sitting on a couch in one of the many rooms at "HQ" as she called it, staring at yet another piece of Pity Cake, she got an unexpected visitor.

It was L himself.

"Tori said that you wanted to see me?"

Matsune blushed and, in her embarrassment, said something that she regretted as soon as it left her mouth.

"U-um, no, I didn't ask for you all…" Matsune mentally slapped herself the moment the words left her mouth. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! The one chance you get to actually talk to L one-on-one, and you totally blow it?! Idiot!_

"Well, is it okay if I sit here?"

Matsune blinked. "Um… sure…" _Yes! Hope is not yet lost! You still have a shot!_

"Thanks." L took a seat next to her on the couch, placing a laptop on the table in front of him.

"Um… still working on the Kira case, huh?"

"Of course. Kira hasn't been caught yet, now has he?"

Matsune now felt a little more stupid than before. "Um, yeah, but, don't you have other things to do? Like, friends to see?"

"Mm, not really. Don't you?"

"Oh, Tori has some business she has to take care of, and everyone else is busy, I think…"

"I see…"

A few awkward minutes of silence passed, L typing away on his computer, Matsune frantically trying to think of things to say.

"Hey," L said.

"What!?" Matsune almost yelled it in surprise and embarrassment.

"Are you gonna eat that cake?"

Matsune blinked. "Huh? Oh, um, no, you can have it." She slid the plate over to him.

"Thanks." He somehow managed to make a fork look like a dangerous weapon. Matsune could almost see the cake trembling in fear. L took a stab at the cake, effectively finishing it within a few minutes.

"Ah, that was good. Did you make it?"

"U-um, yeah."

"You're pretty good at baking. Anyone ever told you that?"

"A-ah, n-not really…" _L is complimenting me! L is complimenting me!_

L glanced over at her. "By the way, about your offer for a date…"

Matsune's eyes widened. _Omigod, is he actually considering asking me out? _

"It's not that I don't like you in particular, it's just that, with a ruthless killer on the loose and all, I can't really afford to nor do I have the time for being in a personal relationship. That being said, I'm still not looking for a girlfriend, but how about we make a deal?"

"Deal? Um, sure," Matsune replied, a bit daunted that he hadn't asked her out but still hopeful.

"You continue to make me cake like this and, after the Kira case is over, I'll go on a date with you. Okay?"

Matsune's eyes lit up. "Okay!" She felt as if she could fly. L asked her out! (Well, not really, but still!) "Well, I gotta go! See ya!" She skipped merrily out the door as L mumbled a goodbye, back to the Kira case again.

Matsune never did get that date.

---

A/N: My very first Death Note fanfic. That being said, I haven't seen many of the episodes, but, thanks to my lovely friend Sara (AkatsukiRock101) and various websites, I know a good deal of the plot, and a good deal of the awesomeness that is L (by the way, shortly after writing this, I saw an article on DeathWiki that claimed that L's real name was L. Is this true?). I also saw a video on you tube about Mary-Sues in Death Note, with all the LxOC pairings and such. After watching this video, I decided to make an OC who was in love with L… but L didn't love her back. So no, L's "date" offer at the end wasn't romance. Matsune just happens to make really good cake. (Also, every OC I've seen plays a part in the story. Matsune's there in the background and has no input in the actual storyline. However, this also makes it impossible to write much more than a one-shot about her.)

Alright, before the author's note becomes longer than the story, I heard the song 'Anything for You' by Evanescence and had to include some lyrics:

I'll believe All your lies Just pretend you love me Make believe Close your eyes

_I'll be anything for you._


End file.
